Crime Traveller - No Going Back
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Holly and Jeff are a couple but when Holly suddenly becomes unwell everything changes. No amount of time travel can solve this mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Crime Traveller : No Going Back

1.

It was early when she opened her eyes. Glaring at the small clock on her bedside table Holly hit it glad to have silenced the infernal bleeping.

"7 am. I know." She mumbled before burying her face in the pillow. She felt awful. Her stomach lurched as she thought about getting out of bed. It was going to be a long day. She groaned as she heard the shower switch on and some very out of tune singing assaulted her ears.

"Jeff!"

"Good morning Beautiful." He appeared in the doorway of her bedroom naked apart from a towel wrapped around his waist. Holly smiled at the image slightly. Jeff Slade was fairly easy on the eye, but it didn't stop her feeling awful.

"Please don't sing so loudly."

"Oh." He looked crestfallen. "I thought it might entice you to join me." He waggled his eyebrows. Holly smiled slightly.

"You're intolerable at times."

"I know. That's why you love me." He smiled, holding a hand out to her. Suddenly she threw the duvet away from her and bolted into the bathroom. Jeff raised an eyebrow at her apparent enthusiasm before hearing the sounds of her wrenching and vomiting a few feet away.

"Holly?" He walked into the bathroom to see her crouched over the toilet bowl. He waited, rubbing circles on her back until she had finished. He flushed the loo before handing her a warm flannel.

"You are not going into work. I'll deal with Grisham." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Bed."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to say sorry for. What's wrong? We didn't drink last night. Not that you ever drink much anyway. I've seen you swap glasses or pretend to drink. You're too afraid of letting something slip about the machine."

"I dunno." She closed her eyes.

"Ok, come on." He scooped her up from the floor, carrying her back to the bedroom and laying her back on the bed.

"Jeff, it must have been something I ate last night. Go to work. I'll be ok."

"Sure?"

"Yes." Holly smiled slightly as he kissed her forehead before returning with a glass of water and bowl. Placing the glass next to the alarm clock he rested the bucket on the floor.

"Just in case. I've got to get dressed."

Holly rolled onto her back as he located his jeans and other items of clothes. Minutes later she was alive in her room. Another wave of nausea hit her as the radio on her alarm clock sprang into life. The newsreader announced the time and date as she lay staring at the ceiling.

"November? It's November." She bit her lip. "Five weeks since. Oh God." She closed her eyes wondering if she was right.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N shall I go on? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/n please review - the chapter has a few strong T sections almost av M. Don't read if offended.

Realisation

Jeff jogged into the office, aware his boss was in meetings all morning. He had no idea when Grisham would be back but he couldn't care less. Nicky was staring intently at the computer screen in front of him as Morris looked through his desk drawer.

"No Holly?"

"No." Jeff answered as Nicky tapped away on his computer screen. "She's poorly."

"Hope it's not catching, you two are joined at the hip as it is. Last thing we need is you off sick with this op the Guv is planning." Morris snapped.

"Holly and me, well we're no concern of yours so shut up." Jeff turned his computer on, already annoyed at Morris. He knew the detective was right. He and Holly were close, they always had been but since her abduction things had changed. He ran a hand over his face, of course things had changed they practically lived together. He shook his head knowing that Holly was the first woman he had felt anything for since his wife had died. Part of him felt guilty but he knew Joanne wouldn't want him to be alone forever. And Holly was good for him. He smiled slightly, making a mental note to call her later to check she was ok.

Xxxxxxx

Holly glared at the ceiling. She hadn't vomited for a while and had made it to the bathroom and back on her own so she was grateful for that but she couldn't shake the feeling something was going on - more than a tummy bug. She closed her eyes as she rested one hand on her tender stomach.

"Nicky's party." Her eyes flew open before she swung her legs out of bed. Tugging on the small draw in her bedside table she gasped. Her box of contraceptive pills was empty apart from the two tablets she hadn't taken.

"Oh God." She bit her lip. "Oh my God. How? How could I be so stupid?"

Xxxxxxx

Six _weeks_ earlier

 _"Thanks for walking me home. You didn't have to." Holly smiled as her and Jeff had walked along the streets towards her block of flats. The night air had caught her off guard and she'd been glad of Jeff's jacket draped around her shoulders._

 _"Yes I did." He stated firmly. "You've had a drink and I want my coat back."_

 _"So much for being a gentleman." Holly rolled her eyes. Jeff was her best friend but just sometimes he got on her nerves. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

 _"You love me really."_

 _"Good job." Holly sighed as she fumbled in her bag for her door keys. Jeff raised an eyebrow._

 _"Isn't this the bit where you ask me to stay for coffee?" He leant against the door as she turned her back to him struggling to get the key in the lock. Jeff was just too close. She closed her eyes as the latch clicked open._

 _"No." She turned to see him looking crest fallen. Smiling she rested a hand on his chest. "You never needed to be asked before." They were impossibly close, she could smell his aftershave. She made a mental note to buy him a decent one._

 _"True." He held her gaze for a moment before lowering his lips to hers. The kiss was chaste, over in a second but Holly raised herself up on tiptoe, kissing him firmly on the lips as his hands found her waist steadying her. The flirting from Nicky's birthday party, the emotion that had been building up for weeks, months even spilling into the kiss. She couldn't remember how they had got into the flat, how they had found the way to her bedroom but somehow they had._

 _"Holly." Jeff had caught her hands as they began unbuttoning his shirt._

 _"I." She paused, suddenly uncertain._

 _"We do this, there's no going back." He had held her hands so gently she wasn't sure if he was having second thoughts. "I mean it."_

 _"I know. If you don't want me, I."_

 _"I never said that." Jeff kissed her passionately, lifting her off her feet as he did so. Holly hit the mattress with a thud as they continued to pull off items of clothing. Then Jeff had been right; everything had changed between them._

 _Now_

Holly frowned, remembering the night and the next night she smiled. Her and Jeff had been unable to get enough of each other. But then, she reasoned he hadn't seen her throw up then. Pulling a face she also knew what the two forgotten pills in the packet might mean - especially as she had no recall of using anything else. Now her nausea had settled too and she was _late_.

"Only one thing for it." Holly paused. "Chemist."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chemist

The trip to the chemist had seemed like the longest journey of her life. In reality it had been less than five minutes. She had bought more toothpaste, a bath sponge, lipstick she'd never wear and two diabetic chocolate milkshakes even though no one she knew was diabetic before finally picking up a pregnancy test. Now as she sat on the edge of the bath waiting she cursed herself wishing that Jeff was with her. She checked her watch again knowing that she couldn't turn back time to change the outcome.

"Oh come on." She bit her lip. "Hurry up."

The little pink letters appeared in the corner of the test, lighting up the screen as she wiped a tear away. Pregnant. The word seemed to taunt her as she sniffed.

"Oh. Oh, right then." She got up, knowing she had to think about her options. The little window told her she was five - six weeks along. That meant it had to be the night of Nicky's 30th. She knew Jeff had been married before but he'd never had kids, nor mentioned wanting any.

"Time to find out." She stood up to retrieve the test from the porcelain lid of the toilet. She felt a sudden wave of nausea as the world around her swum dangerously. Her knees buckled as she fell forward, hitting her head on the sink as she fell.

Xxxxxxx 

Jeff was bored. Paperwork was the worst part of the job. He loved being a policeman. It was all he had ever wanted to do but he had never imagined the vast amount of paperwork that was involved in every case. He tapped the computer keys as Morris walked towards his desk slurping tea as he did.

"Do you mind?"

"Eh."

Morris ignored him as Nicky smiled slightly, rolling his eyes. Jeff huffed.

"Millions of years of evolution and we end up with him."

"Now you sound like Holly." Nicky smiled. Jeff blushed slightly. He knew she had become a major influence on him. After everything with the machine, nearly losing her and the who drama around his father he knew he couldn't imagine being without her.

"Could be worse."

"Yeah?"

"I could sound like Morris." Jeff watched as Nicky tried not to laugh. He got up from the computer, knowing Grisham was going to be stuck in meetings all day he grabbed his coat. "Holly has been sick, I'm going to check on her." Nicky smiled as he nodded.

"Go, I'll cover for you."

"Cheers." He grabbed his car keys before heading out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Collapse

Jeff nodded to Danny as he jogged through the entrance of the apartment building where he spent most of his time. He didn't stop to chat, knowing that if he did Danny would start asking questions about the excessive amount of electricity that seemed to have been used by the block of flats since he had started dating Holly. Now was not the time. Reaching her door he dug in his pockets for the spare key he had acquired a few weeks earlier.

"Hol?" He stepped in the flat looking around as he did. "Hol? You still in bed, luv?" He asked as he opened the living room door. The machine hummed away quietly but seemed to be resting. The watch Holly always wore on their travels still in its little case. "So you're still ere then." He couldn't help the relief in his voice as he stepped back into the hallway. Frowning he realised the bed was empty as he stepped into the room.

"Holly?" The panic began to build. "Hol? Oh my God." He rushed into the bathroom as he saw Holly laying face down on the cold tile floor. Kneeling next to her he shook her gently before calling her name.

"Urg." Holly groaned slightly. He pushed her hair out of her eyes whispering her name as he did. Blood soaked the floor beneath her as he grabbed a towel to try to stem the bleeding.

"I."

"It's ok." Jeff lied. He could see there was nothing fine about finding his girlfriend semi conscious covered in blood on the bathroom floor of her flat. "What happened?"

"Dunno." Holly winced as he helped her sit up. "I felt dizzy."

"Ok, ok." He swapped the towel for a wet flannel and began assessing her wounds. "This isn't as bad as it looks. We should get you to hospital."

"No."

"Holly, you knocked yourself out on the loo seat." He turned, pointing out the blood stained porcelain. "You, I. What's that?"

"I'm fine now."

"Holly. If I have to carry you out of here you are going to the hospital." He stated firmly as Holly held the flannel to her forehead. "What is this?" He picked up the small test from where it lay on the floor. Holly's eyes filled with tears.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing."

Holly pulled herself to her feet, feeling slightly faint as she did so.

"Jeff."

"Pregnant?" He whispered as he read the result. "Holly." He turned, catching her as her legs turned to jelly. He scooped her up in his arms before carrying her into the bedroom.

"I wasn't convinced this was a tummy bug." She blushed furiously. "So I went to the chemist." Jeff smiled slightly, unsure what to say. "And I was late."

"Late?"

"Yes, late"

"We're having a baby." Jeff shook his head smiling as she blinked back tears. "Come ere." He hugged her tightly as she shook in his arms.

"Yeah."

"Fantastic." Jeff kissed her cheek as he held her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Course." Jeff smiled. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"You never wanted kids." Holly frowned. "You and Joanne."

"She didn't want them. I never pushed it." He linked his fingers through hers. "You?"

"Always."

Jeff smiled, leaning over to kiss her. Holly blushed slightly. His lips brushed her forehead as a tear escaped her.

"Don't cry."

"Happy tears. I thought. I."

"That I wouldn't be keen on the idea of being a dad? You daft bat." He kissed her again. "I'm terrified to be honest, but it'll be great. And you are still going to hospital."

"But."

"But nothing." He scooped her up in his arms before carrying her out the door.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Triage

The hospital was the last place she wanted to be. The nurses looked busy and very stressed, there was a long waiting list as doctors and nurses tended to the numerous injury and illness struck patients. Resting her head against Jeff's shoulder Holly closed her eyes for a second, resting her hand on her flat tummy as she did so.

"You ok?" Jeff wrapped his arms around her as he spoke. Holly nodded.

"Tired. I'm really tired."

"The triage nurse said it won't be long, she's given you a cat 2 because you're pregnant and you hit your head. Just try to stay awake, yeah?"

"Yeah. Ok." Holly forced her eyes to stay open; knowing that Jeff was more worried than she was. Minutes later the tannoy announced Holly Turner was to go to room 4. Jeff made to stand up, determined to go with her when he realised how heavy she was in his arms.

"Holly? They're calling you love. Holl?" He shook her gently as she groaned.

"K, I'm up." She tried to stand, only for the room to spin. Her head hurt and she was sure she would be sick. A second later an old lady with her arm in a cast called for help as Jeff lifted her into his arms.

Xxxxx

"So, Slade and Turner." Morris began. Nicky rolled his eyes. He knew Morris could be a pig when it came to women.

"What?"

"You reckon he's, you know, wiv er."

"Grow up." Nicky snapped. "The Eastly road case is in court on Monday. Shouldn't you be concentrating on that?" Morris grumbled as he turned back to his computer. Neither men saw Kate Grisham smile slightly at them before returning to her office. She hoped Morris took Nicky's advice and grew up. Jeff was a good detective and Holly an expert in her field, the last thing they needed was crude gossip.

Xxxxxx

"She fainted at home." Jeff explained as the doctor began to examine Holly. " She said she get dizzy. Hit her head on the toilet seat. I wasn't there."

"Ok." The doctor shone a light in her eyes. Holly frowned.

"I'm."

"Pregnant. About five or six weeks. Early days." Jeff finished.

"He panics." Holly watched the doctor smile slightly.

"You'll need a brain scan. Just to be sure there's no serious damage. We'll cover your tummy with a lead apron to stop any radiation. Then we.'ll do an ultrasound of the baby. Ok?"

"Thank you doctor." Jeff nodded as Holly took his hand.

"I'll be ok. But no more travelling until the baby is here. I don't know what effect all that electricity and time stuff may do to an unborn baby. Hell, I'm not even sure what it does to grown adults." Jeff kissed her gently.

"Ok, whatever you say." He kissed her again as Holly smiled.

Xxxxx

A:n short chapter - more soon please review


	6. Chapter 6

Results

Jeff sat on a hard plastic chair as he waited for the nurse to call his name. Holly had been wheeled away for her brain scan a few minutes earlier and Jeff had been left to wait. He closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands. He was scared, terrified that the brain scan or the baby's ultrasound would show something was wrong. He sent up a silent prayer that everything would be ok.

Xxxxxx

Holly nodded as the nurse explained what was going to happen. The lead apron covering her chest and abdomen weighed a tonne and she was sure she was going to collapse under the extra body weight. Smiling slightly as she listened to the nurse she tried not to worry about what the scan of her brain may find. Then there was the baby. Part of her was terrified the doctors would find some weird anomaly related to time travel that she would be able to explain. She closed her eyes as the scanner moved her through the machine silently praying they would be ok.

Xxxxxxx

Nicky grabbed the phone on the second ring as Grisham and Morris walked into the office. Frowning he listened as Jeff explained where they were. Minutes later he replaced the receiver as Grisham walked towards him.

"That was Slade."

"Run off with Turner, no doubt." Morris laughed. Grisham shot him a death glare.

"Holly is in hospital. Collapsed, hit her head. The doctor has sent her for a brain scan." Morris fell silent, suddenly ashamed that he had been making crude remarks about his colleagues.

"Brain scan?"

"Yeah. She hit her head badly. Has been concussed and very drowsy since. They're having to scan the baby too."

"Baby?" Grisham raised her eyebrows. Nicky nodded. "Holly is pregnant?"

"Er, well. Jeff said. I. Oh."

"It's ok Nicky. When Holly decides to tell us then we all act surprised. Understood, Morris?" Grisham raised an eyebrow. Nicky groaned, knowing that Morris would not let the new found evidence of the romance between Jeff and Holly rest.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	7. Chapter 7

Guilt

Nicky felt incredibly guilty. He hadn't intended to tell the rest of the team about Holly's pregnancy. It had just sort of slipped out. Grisham had seemed pleased for the young couple whereas Morris had merely seen the confirmation of Holly and Jeff's relationship as another way to try to bully the amiable detective. Sighing heavily he returned to his paperwork hoping that Holly and Jeff wouldn't be too upset with him.

Xxxxxxx 

Jeff closed his eyes, ignoring the sounds of the hospital around him. The nurse, who he now knew was called Helen had ushered him into a waiting area just outside the CT scan room. He felt sick, Holly had been working too hard, taking too many trips with the machine. That was his fault. He had always persuaded her to use her father's invention when she didn't really want to. Neither of them had any real idea what effect it had on the human body. He didn't care about himself. He did care about Holly and the baby.

"Slade?"

"Guv?" He looked up to see Kate Grisham smiling at him.

"The nurse told me you were here. I did consider ringing your father but I didn't know if you'd want that." She sat next to him. "What happened?"

"Holly and I."

"Are together?" Jeff's eyes grew wider. "Oh I'd be a pretty rubbish detective if I hadn't worked that out by now. Although what she sees in you I'd never guess."

"Yeah, me neither. She was poorly earlier. Hit her head."

"Nicky told me you found her when you went to check on her." Jeff closes his eyes.

"Should never have left her."

"She's a grown woman, more than capable of caring for herself." Grisham sighed. Jeff nodded. "But it's not just Holly? Is it?"

"We're having a baby." Jeff smiled broadly. "Early days. Really early but." He shrugged.

"You're happy."

"Yes Guv. Yes, I'm happy. Holly is special, Guv." He blushed furiously as his boss tapped his arm.

"Then don't ruin it. Don't let anyone break you up. You, Holly and baby Slade are all that matters." She watched him nod as a young woman appeared in front of them.

"Jeff Slade?"

"Yeah." He stood up. The young woman in the green uniform looked up at him .

"Holly sent me to find you. They've taken her into ultrasound to scan the baby. She thought you might want to see the scan?"

"Yeah." Jeff smiled. "Yeah that's great." He practically bounced after the shorter woman as Grisham shook her head, smiling.

Xxxxx

A/N is everything ok? Please review


	8. Chapter 8

A Time and Place?

Jeff walked into the ultrasound room just as Holly lifted her blouse to reveal a fairly flat abdomen. She held out a hand for him as he hurriedly sat down.

"You ok?"

"I feel funny."

"Really?"

"Queasy and my head feels like moth balls have taken up residence in it." She smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Concussion I expect."

"You did wallop that toilet pretty hard." He fell silent as the sonographer placed the scanner on Holly's abdomen. "Hol."

"Oh God."

"Ok." The sonographer frowned as she stared intently at the screen. "There's a good, strong heart beat."

"Thank God." Holly whispered. Jeff kissed her hand. His eyes firmly on the screen. Holly bit her lip.

"I'd say it's still very early days. I'd date the pregnancy as about six to eight weeks along."

"Nicky's 30th." Jeff smiled. Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Looks good so far. I can see everything I need to. Heart and spinal cord."

"Boy or girl?" Jeff asked.

"A little too early to tell. That should be clear at the next scan. Roughly 20 weeks." The woman handed Holly some tissue to wipe the gel off her skin before leaving the couple alone.

"A baby." Holly smiled.

"Yeah." Jeff met her gaze. "Ours!"

"I know."

"Oh my God." He laughed. "Poor kid is gonna have me as a dad!"

"I'm sure he or she will cope with that." Holly sat up.

"I just hope they inherit your looks and brains."

"Jeff."

"I mean it."

"I know." She kissed him gently. "As long as they get your heart and bravery then they're doing ok." Jeff wrapped her in his arms as Holly clung to him. "Take me home. Please? I just want to go home." He kissed her hair as she spoke.

"Oh."

"What?"

"The car. It's outside your flat. I came in the ambulance with you. Grisham might still be here."

"Kate Grisham? What?"

"Nicky told her you were in hospital. She came to see if you needed anything. I left her outside in the waiting room."

"Ok, let's go. We can always get a taxi." She tugged on his hand, leading him from the room.

Xxxxxx

Grisham searches her handbag for her car keys as she listened to the rest of the waiting room complain about the four hour wait in A&E. It made her blood boil, knowing if any of those waiting needed to be seen earlier then the triage nurse would have rushed them in.

"Aha!" She grabbed her keys.

"Boss." Jeff spoke as Grisham looked up. "Didn't think you'd still be ere." The older woman shook her head.

"Your car is still at home. God only knows how much a taxi would cost this time of day. I thought you'd need a lift."

"Thanks." Hollie sighed. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh don't be daft. Us women have to stick together. The stories I could tell you about morning sickness. Morning, noon and night sickness more like."

"You've not had the results of your brain scan yet." Jeff watched as an irate man in black scrubs hurried towards them. Holly looked desperate. She felt sick and her head hurt. She was certain each stitch the nurse had put in was causing its own little volcano to go off in her scalp.

"Professor Turner."

"Hollie." She corrected. "This is my.."

"We have your scan results. Please," he ushered her into a small treatment room. "Your husband and your mum can accompany us; if you wish."

"Mum?" Grisham pulled a face. Jeff smirked, deciding he rather liked being mistaken for Hollie's husband. Hollie squeezed his hand before following the doctor. She didn't have the energy to correct him. Grisham hung back, unsure if she should follow. It was only when Jeff turned to beckon her that she followed. Remaining silent she watched Jeff sit next to Hollie, their fingers locked together as the doctor sat opposite.

"You know the ultrasound of he foetus was satisfactory."

"Yes, Dr Watkins." Jeff answered as Hollie bit her lip.

"However, the CT head scan showed an area of concern." Jeff felt the sudden twist of fear in his gut. Eight years earlier a different doctor had started a sentence with the same phrase. Jo had died four months later. Cancer had scavenged her before his eyes. He felt tears prick his eyes at the memory. He felt sick. Lightening could never strike again. Could it?

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	9. Chapter 9

Lightening Strike?

Holly stared at the doctor, convinced that she was about to be told some life altering news. He looked away from her for a moment as Jeff took her hand. The sterile office of the neurologist did nothing to appease her nerves. Grisham took a deep breath.

"Maybe I should wait outside?"

"No." Holly paused. "Its ok. You'll find out soon enough, anyway."

Jeff squeezed her hand once more. They knew the baby was ok, it was just the verdict on Holly's scan that they needed to know. It felt like an age before he looked up at them again.

"Miss Turner."

"Professor."

"Sorry?"

"She's not Miss." Grisham spoke firmly. "She is Professor Turner. An eniment scientist so you needn't add any flannel to whatever it is you are about to tell us."

"Ms?"

"Grisham. Mrs."

"Holly has had a very indepth brain scan. We looked at the brain and the cervical spine." He looked at Holly. "You are aware of this?"

"Yes." Holly hated how nervous her voice sounded. She wasn't used to being unwell. Hated hospitals with a passion and was more used to worrying about Jeff than she was having him worry about her. Curling her fingers around Jeff's she nodded. "I know. The nurse explained everything."

"Good."

"So? Jeff asked. What's the verdict?"

"You have a small fracture over the paretal bone on the left side. I can't see any bleed in the brain but you definately have a nasty concussion."

"No bleed?" Jeff smiled.

"No, nothing structural. Only the slight fracture. Professor Turner, you need to rest."

"Oh she will." Jeff smiled.

"I'd like you to be admitted for the next twenty four hours for neurological observations." The doctor watched as Holly looked horrified. There was no way she would agree to it. Biting her lip she looked at Jeff for a moment. She wanted to go home. To lay on her own bed, in her own pjamas as Jeff lay next to her. The last thing she wanted was to spend the night in a trauma ward.

"Is that strictly necessary?"

"I'm told you live alone. If you have anyone you could stay with? Who could be with you for the next twenty four hours or so then I would be happier sending you home. We aren't concerned about the health of the fetus, but it is your health we are concerned with." The doctor watched as Jeff nodded. Holly bit her lip.

"I'll be with her. I wont leave her side."

"But what about work?" Holly asked. Grisham smiled. It was clear who the sensible one was in the couple in front of her.

"Don't you worry about his boss." Grisham nodded as Jeff smiled. "I'll deal with the Old Trout. You both need to go home, get some rest. I'll keep my eye on them. Thank you doctor." She ushered the young couple out of the room as Holly blinked back tears. Once they were out of the way of the doctors and nurses Kate Grisham smiled.

"It's ok. Jeff, you are going to need the next couple of days off. You have enough annual leave left. Holly, stay home. Let him do everything. I want you back at work on top form." Grisham stated as they headed back towards the car. "A new baby on the way. Everything changes now. Get all the rest you can."

"I thought exhaustion comes once the baby is born." Holly yawned.

"It does. Concussion. It's going to take it out on you. I'll drop you home. Then, Jeff Slade I want you back to work Monday morning." She answered as he nodded. "You look after her. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Boss. Loud and clear." He wrapped an arm around Holly's shoulders. "There's no going back now."

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N thats all folks.


End file.
